Sonic goes Cyber
by Mementi-Mori
Summary: A usual afternoon run in the desert turns into something more when Sonic runs into an unexpected encounter.
1. An unexpected turn of events

**Hiya, Mementi-Mori here! Here is the first fanfic that I actually took the time to write down and publish, so yeah! Please RR. Also if you prefer, if you PM me, just call me Zechs, its shorter that way for those of you out there who are lazy like me.**

**Disclaimer: under no circumstances do I own Sonic the hedgehog or any canon characters, I do, however, copyright all material previously not copyrighted by SEGA, Sonic Team, etc.**

The day was warm and sunny, not hot mind you, but a pleasant temperature with a light breeze blowing by that made it just perfect for running. And running was what Sonic the hedgehog liked to do best.

He felt the sun lightly beating down on the back of his neck as he dashed along the ground, only stopping when he came to the edge of the plateau. As he stopped for a breather he surveyed the sight of the hilly desert landscape with a small Station Square far away in the distance.

As he stopped to take his breath he noticed a dust cloud rolling along on the desert floor below. It hadn't rained for a while so the idea of a dust cloud was not alien to him, but for a dust cloud to exist something must be making it, and the easiest way to make a dust cloud is to run. And in addition whatever it was must be going very fast from the size of this particular cloud. Sonic smiled to himself as he thought this, after all running by oneself can be great exercise but it tends to be boring, especially way out in the desert.

He quickly found a way down off the cliff and ran to catch up with whoever this person was. "It can't be Shadow," he thought to himself, "his hover-skates wouldn't throw up this much dust, unless of course he decided to take them off to practice, in which case he shouldn't be able to go this fast."

But before he knew it he had caught up to the strange person. "Hey," he addressed the person. "Hello," it replied. He couldn't help but think that the person had a rather feminine voice, not like Amy or Cream's or anyone else he knew, but feminine nonetheless.

"How's it hangin'?" he asked.

"Hu?"

"How are you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Just okay?"

"I see no reason to be otherwise."

"This is getting nowhere fast," he thought to himself, then, suddenly, out of the blue, an idea came to him.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"You're a girl, right?"

"I suppose I would classify myself as such."

"Wanna race?"

"What's in it for me?"

"If you win I'll go out on a date with you."

"What's a date?"

"You have to be kidding me," he thought to himself. "A date is a time when you go out and do something and have fun with another person," He responded.

"Fun . . . okay sounds interesting, I accept your challenge."

Without any warning the stranger suddenly began to pick up speed and pull away from Sonic, and just for a moment as if did he saw a flash of pink in the dust. "Did I just agree to a date with Amy?" he thought to himself, "No way in Mobius is that going to happen!" it never occurred to him that both him and the stranger were racing close to the sound barrier, a feat of which Amy could only dream of. He sped up to match pass her but even as he did the stranger sped up even more to the point where they were racing neck and neck.

"Where are we racing to?"

The thought had never occurred to Sonic; you just raced to race, not to any one point. As he looked up inspiration hit him, "how about those two rocks, they look somewhat like finish line posts?"

"Affirmative."

The two rocks grew rapidly larger as the two racers streaked towards them. Side by side they kept accelerating so as to get ahead of the other, until just when they were almost there, the stranger put on just enough speed so as to get about an inch in front of Sonic. Then just as quickly as they had been speeding up both racers dug their heels in to slow down. Sonic bent over his knees panting he had never raced so hard in his life, outside of saving the world a time or two. "You, you," he tried to speak as he panted for breath, then taking in a long inhale, he looked up at his competitor and for the first time saw the face of the first person to hand him defeat in a long time, "You're a robot!"

And indeed it was, a robotic hedgehog about as tall as him stood about four feet away. She was about his height but her spikes were arranged like Amy's but were longer, and she was pink just like Amy. Taking in to account the obvious fact that she was a robot the most notable facet about her was her remarkably organic features, such as the fact that she actually had a mouth and spoke with only the slightest reminiscence of the metallic ting that was so common to most robots.

The look of astonishment on Sonic the Hedgehog's face was so obvious that anyone, including the robot before him, could have noticed it. And the robot did notice it. She grew obviously nervous and looked down at her feet, which were shuffling nervously in the dust, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think it mattered that much. You don't have to actually take me out if you don't want to." Sonic shook his head, "you aren't trying to kill me so you being a robot isn't that much of a problem, and Sonic the hedgehog always keeps his promises, no matter what, so come on!" He grabbed her hand and started to dash towards Station Square but stopped before he had even gone one step, "By the way what is your name; I've told you mine but I don't even know yours."

"I don't have one, at least not one I can remember."

"That's odd Eggman usually names his robots"

"Eggman?"

"The egg shaped villain that usually tries to conquer the world, also goes by Master, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Ivo Robotnik," that was as far as Sonic got.

"Dr. Robotnik did not make me!" she snapped. "Oh, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me just then, I just did that out of reaction!" "Eh, its okay, whoever made you must not like Eggman then if they took the time to build an instinctive hatred of him into your system. But we'll have to make up a name for you; I can't just call you 'you' or something like that all the time." He thought for a minute, "Hey I've got it! You look a lot like an acquaintance of mine named Amy so I'll call you Cyber Amy or CA for short, that way it stays simple and fast but anyone could tell the difference between you and her, plus it won't double up with any of Eggman's stupid robots!" "CA, I like it." the newly named CA replied, "I'll keep it!"

The two hedgehogs ran off hand in hand towards the city.

As they approached the city CA asked Sonic, "Hey Sonic, what do you do on a date?"

"I really don't have much of an idea but I thought we could go to the top of the tallest building in town and look around for some ideas."

"That sounds like a good idea, but how will we get up to the roof, I assume that most people will act like you did when you first saw me and get really scared."

"There is that," he thought for a moment, "Since you can easily match my speed why don't we just run up the side, I do it all the time?"

"That seems suitable for me."

The two friends picked up speed to be able to make the run straight up the side of Station Squares tallest building, with the positive result that most people who saw them just thought that it was Sonic out for an afternoon run. Then, the next thing they knew they were standing on the best place in Station Square for a view. Sonic ran his eyes across the vast city below.

"Hey CA, have you ever been to the movies?"

"No, but I know what they are, if you know of any good ones that sounds like a nice idea."

"Yeah I thought so too, catch a movie and then pick up a quick bite . . . oops, I forgot, you can't eat can you?"

"Negative, although I am an android I do posses the ability to absorb and digest both carbohydrates and proteins."

"In plain English, you can eat food like everyone else?"

"Affirmative, I possess that ability as a way to augment or replace the power output from my internal reactor and battery."

Sonic put his hand up to rub his forehead and shook his head at the same time, "A simple yes would have done the job just fine, no need to go all science-techy on me"

"Sorry."

"Its fine, just try to go a bit lighter on the vocabulary in the future."

"I think that I can mange that."

Although the person at the ticket window looked at them funny he sold them the movie tickets, the same going for everyone else around, the sight of a robot was somewhat adverse but the fact that she was accompanied by the famous hero Sonic the hedgehog made most of that fear dissipate. After the movie they swung by an ice cream stand and sat down in the park to talk while they ate their snack.

"So you don't remember anything about who made you or anything like that?"

"No the first thing that I remember is waking up in a room that was utterly torn apart with part of the roof caved in and equipment strewn everywhere, after that I just wanted to get away as quick as possible so I started running, and then I ran into you."

"That's weird, I don't know of anyone other than Eggman who would have the technology to design a robot of any sort let alone one advanced enough to be able to eat and talk intelligently, but I'm pretty sure if he made you he would have not made you deny knowing him so fervently."

"That would seem to be in line with what I have observed as well, though my experience is not anywhere as close to as broad as yours."

"Oh, well it's the sun's setting so I should be getting home sometime soon; I really enjoyed hanging with you today."

As he stood up to go he felt a hand grab his glove, he turned around to see Cyber Amy looking at the ground with a slightly sad look in her eyes, "Could I possibly see you again tomorrow?"

"Sure, just tell me where you plan to spend the night and I can stop by first thing."

Cyber Amy continued to look at the ground and shook her head slightly.

"Oh, that's right you don't have a place to stay! Well I would be a pretty poor friend to just leave you here, don't worry I'll think of something."

At his words Cyber Amy looked up with a mixture of happiness and confusion on her face.

"I know," Sonic said suddenly, "I've got just the perfect place for you, come on!"


	2. A place to call home

**Hiya, Mori here again! Hope you all liked the previous chapter. Also thanks Starvix for the inspiration for one or two things, if you don't get what I'm talking about see Starvix's stories for details. **

* * *

Tails sat in a chair looking over at the two guests sitting on his couch opposite him. Normally he would be glad for a visit from his friend Sonic the hedgehog, and he was glad. But he was also very confused, namely by the other occupant of the couch. Sonic was just finishing giving him the rundown of why they were there, "so I'm not sure if my house has the right type of charging equipment and I don't want to run up my electricity bill and you have the ruins and a chaos emerald for your power so I was wondering if she could stay here for a while, until we find someplace better?" Tails shook his head and blinked to clear his thoughts, "But didn't you say that she could eat food and use that as energy just like the rest of us?"

"Yes, but that can still result in a drain from time to time so I thought it would be a good idea to find her a place where she can charge up."

Tails turned and looked up and down Cyber Amy's frame. After thinking for a minute he stood up and shrugged, "As long as she doesn't shoot through my lab and mess up my experiments then that's fine by me. Anyway if I heard you right you haven't had dinner so why don't I make something for us all to eat?"

"That sounds great Tails, got the stuff for chili dogs?"

"Give me a sec to check the fridge."

Tails walked out of the room leaving Cyber Amy and Sonic alone for a bit. "Hey CA, you do know what chili dogs are, right?"

"Affirmative I also have in my memory banks that they are…"

But Sonic would never know what else they were because from the direction of the kitchen there came a "What the!" followed by a fit of coughing.

"Hey little bro are you okay?" Sonic asked starting to get up from the couch. "I'm fine, just left some old food go a little moldy in the fridge that's all." His friend replied, "I think I'll order take out then, maybe Chinese." As he said this he turned and walked towards the phone to dial the Chinese place, as he did Cyber Amy cocked her head to one side and tugged on Sonic's arm, "What is that strange shaped particle in your friends hair, I'm sure he only acquired it since returning from the kitchen."

Sonic looked up at where CA was pointing and put his hand over his mouth to stifle a snigger. Cyber Amy looked perplexed at this until Sonic turned his hand a little as if to hold in the mirth, "I think it's a crouton."

* * *

About an hour or so later the three of them were seated around Tails' kitchen table enjoying an assortment of oriental dishes and talking about various events that had unfolded up until that point. Eventually the conversation drifted around to the topic of where CA had come from, this naturally being of great interest to Tails.

"So if Dr. Eggman didn't create you then who did? I didn't think that there was anyone else in this world except for maybe me who had the knowhow to make robots with any large degree of free thought, let alone one that can eat and think completely on her own."

"I sometimes wish I knew myself, when I awoke there was no one around and it gave me a strange feeling like a piece of ice running up my vertebral column so I ran off as quick as I could and eventually ended up running into Sonic and now here I am."

"Did you say you awoke somewhere? Could you describe it?"

"It was inside, I think, there wasn't much of a roof but it had walls and a floor and looked like there had been a roof at one time and there were more buildings around, but none of them were more than one level high, I think it was a ruin of sorts, but a recent one."

"Hey CA, how big was it? 'Cause I've run over a lot of this planet and I don't ever remember a place like that."

"That may be true Sonic but you could have missed it if it was underground or well hidden or really far from here."

"It isn't that far, I only remember running about 8 hours before I ran into Sonic so it is a ways away but still within the range of most means of most means of transportation especially since I wasn't running that fast most of the way."

"Do you remember any of the scenery or landscape around where this lab is supposed to be? Because if you do then I could probably guess about where it is from the direction I saw you coming from."

"I remember it was in a depression and there was a lot of sand around so I think that it was still in the desert."

"A depression, that'll be hard to find, especially these buildings you mentioned aren't that tall, I could run right by it and not even see it. And you have to be mistaken, the desert may be big, but it certainly ain't that big, big enough to go on for 8 hours."

"But Sonic, remember were you met her the ground was more or less turning into rock, out in the desert for real the sand would slow her down, and she did say she wasn't going at top speed."

"Thanks little bro' you're right, but that still doesn't solve the problem of how we're going to find it, I won't be able to spot it until I'm right on top of it."

Tails gave his friend a mildly withering glance; must he try and be macho just because there was a girl present? He knew it wasn't intentional, Sonic, at the back of his mind, just wanted to show that he could find his friends home with his own two feet. Sonic, catching Tail's glance rolled his eyes up and almost slapped himself with embarrassment.

"Sorry little bro' forgot for a second about the Tornado."

"What does a violent windstorm have to do with any of this?"

Sonic turned to his new friend and explained, "No not a real tornado, Tail's plane is named the Tornado, and its new remodeling allows it to seat 4."

"An airplane does sound like the most reasonable idea for a search."

"Yes it does. Now I'm afraid that if we want to start the search early tomorrow then I'll have to head home and go to bed so I'm well rested for tomorrow so if you'll excuse me, goodnight to you both."

"'night Sonic"

"'night Sonic"

Tails went to show his friend to the door and when he came back he turned to CA and said, "I think Sonic was right on when he said that we should get some sleep so we should probably clean up and hit the hay ourselves."

"Cleaning up sounds like the logical thing to do but I don't see how beating dead grass will help us any."

"It means go to sleep, and I'm afraid that I don't really have any rooms ready so I'll have to improvise. There is a spare room next to mine but I've been using it as a supply closet so it's a little messy and I don't have the time to clean it out very much."

"That's fine. I believe that asking for a room on such short notice is a little beyond normal expectations."

"Thanks, but I really should have a guest room. I'll try and do something about a bed right away."

About half an hour later CA was comfortably lying down in a hammock that Tails had rigged up for her. "If there's anything you need just ask, I'm right next door and if you need a charge there's enough equipment in my lab that something should work for now." As he said this he closed the door and went out into the hall. CA could hear some of what he was saying, she could understand him calling Sears appliance department after the affair with his fridge earlier, but why did he call a biohazard crew?


	3. Back to the Beginning

Cyber Amy, or CA as she preferred to be called, opened her eyes and stretched in her hammock. It had been an uneventful night. After Sonic had left, Tails had quickly set up a hammock in a spare room he had been using as a storage room and then run off to make some phone calls. CA had then gone right to bed and enjoyed a relaxing hibernation period.

Many hours later and after working out the kinks that had developed in her joints from sleeping in a less than perfect position, she sat up and walked out into the hallway. Judging by her internal chronometer, it was approximately 10 in the morning, it had never been set to 100% precision, which was confirmed by both the angle of the sun observed through the window and the clock hanging on the wall.

"9:54," she mused. "Sounds like a reasonable time."

She had a feeling that the fox in whose closet she had been borrowing had a habit of keeping his clocks up-to-date. After she had finished updating her systems, she walked down the hallway toward the living room, as she believed they called it, in the direction of sounds that indicated the presence of another conscience life-form. And she was correct; Tails was indeed up and about and was making breakfast, toast with jam and tea, and a strange canister set at the place on his kitchen table closest to the entry way.

"Oh, CA, you're up," he smiled as she entered the room. "I am almost finished making breakfast and was going to wake you up soon. I normally let people sleep in, but we have much to do today."

"Indeed I am most thankful that you allowed me to rest this long, but it was not necessary," she replied. "What is this cylinder, it does not appear to be nourishment, so the reason you would have it at a breakfast table does not come to me."

"Oh, that!" The kit explained, "I know sleeping probably allows your body to cool down and recover somewhat, but since you didn't have a charging station in your room, I decided to rig you up a battery here, since our breakfast is, umm, a little light in the calorie department." He mentioned motioning towards the fridge. "Sorry."

"Anyway, it has a built in charge meter on the side, as you can see," the fox continued, dishing out toast and tea, "And you should be able to find a way to hook up to it to take a quick charge up as necessary. . ." At this the fox trailed off. The meter had gone from full when he had last seen it to empty and CA was now chewing on a piece of toast with the same appetite as would be expected of most hungry people in the morning. "Oh, well," he thought. "She must have been hungry."

"So what is the plan for today, Mr. Prowler? I assume that you have come up with one as I do not have as much an idea as one could wish."

"Mr. Prowler?" Tails looked up in surprise.

"I assume as we have just met that certain formalities are in order, and any degree of familiarity would be taken as an insult. Was I wrong?" CA had a look of minor dismay on her face.

Tails just shook his head, "under certain circumstances you would be correct, but you are good friends with my big brother, and you are staying here, so just 'Tails' works fine."

". . . All right, Tails it is then."

"And yes I do have a plan. We take my Tornado out to where you and Sonic first met. From there, we determine the direction you came from. From your conversation last night, I assume that you simply wanted to get away from wherever it was you were, so you probably went in more or less a straight line, so we simply fly out at a reasonable altitude and keep our eyes peeled for anything that looks like it could be a compound with the topography you described."

"That sounds like a reasonable suggestion, and yes, I believe that my course was mostly in a straight line unless both my optics _and_ compass are out of alignment."

"I find it unlikely that someone who would be capable of designing such an advanced piece of machinery as you would most likely not make the mistake of leaving two such critical components non-functional."

This seemed to satisfy CA until the reality struck her. "What about time?" It had taken her a good eight hours to reach the rocky area where she had encountered Sonic. Even though she had been traveling over sand at less than full speed, it could still take them the better part of a day to find this place.

"That's the entire reason behind taking the Tornado," he replied. "It can go much faster than you over desert area, and by flying high, we can get a good view of the landscape for miles. We could cover your journey in probably only an hour or so. I also will be keeping an eye on some sensors to see if we can spot it that way. Even if it takes a while, that's why we're getting such an early start."

At that moment, they heard a rap at the door. "Come in!" In entered the third member of their intrepid team, Sonic himself. "Hey little bro, hey CA, how'd you sleep last night? I hope I'm not too early."

"My rest was quite comfortable and without interruption, unpleasant or otherwise, so I assume that is what's known as 'all right.' And I believe we were just finishing up here, Tails?"

"Yes, I believe you are right. I rose earlier and have already filled up the Tornado, so it's all ready to go. All we were waiting for was you, Sonic, so let's go!"

The three friends strode off towards the hangar where Tails kept his prized plane. As they walked, CA made a mental note to ask Tails later whether it was usual, she thought not, that refrigerators were bound with thick gauge chain and padlocks.

CA must not have been running fast at all. Either that or the desert had a far greater slowing effect than either Tails or CA had estimated. The place they were looking for was not only in a straight shot from their starting point, but it only took them about an hour to spot it from the air. In another half hour, they were right over it and landed the Tornado.

"Sheesh CA, you were right about this place. It's a real dump," Sonic noted as soon as they were out of the plane on the ground.

And indeed it was. It looked like it had once been a covert science complex, but now it was little more than a heap of broken down walls and other debris strewn around a crater in the ground.

"You okay CA? You said last time you were here you were kinda scared?"

"I'm okay Sonic, I have you two with me now, and I can see there's nothing to be scared about. Let's just see what we can find around here."

"If you're okay, then let's split up to investigate. You two start at the other side of the base, and I'll start looking around here, and we can all work toward the middle. If you see anything computer-related that might be salvageable or important, let me know," Tails directed. And with a series of nods, the three friends headed off to look for anything of value.

Sonic was the first one to trip on something out of place. He was inspecting a piece of machinery that looked something like a tank melted out of shape when he heard movement nearby. He knew that CA or Tails would announce their presence, so it had to be someone else. Who could it be?

He stood up, slowly so as not to attract any more attention than he might already have, then crept quietly towards the door. Just as he left the room he saw a flash at the corner of his eye. In the dim light, he didn't recognize the figure. It lunged at him. Out of instinct finely-honed from his many battles with Robotnik, he spin-dashed it. It dodged. Right as he landed, he stood up and dashed at it himself, catching himself in time to deflect an energy dagger thrust at him. Wait a minute – _energy dagger_? As he grabbed his assailant's arm, he got a good look at his face. With a shock of surprise, he exclaimed, "Shade!"

Indeed it was Knuckles partner, Shade the Echidna.

The short fight had raised a small ruckus , and CA and Tails came rushing over to see what all the commotion was about.

CA observed the newcomer. She had no prior reference and was content to pick up on that through the others. Tails on the other hand, was slightly more vocal, "Shade, what are you doing here? I thought you were on Angel Island with Knuckles, guarding the Master Emerald."

"I was, but about two nights ago, we saw a huge flash of light on the horizon, and I decided to come and investigate while Knuckles and Steven stayed behind."

At this point CA spoke up, "Two nights ago, that was right before I woke up. Could that have something to do with how I woke up and the state of the base?"

"Most likely, this entire area appears to have been subject to a massive explosion, that's why most of the buildings are in pieces," Tails opined.

"But lil' bro, if there was a huge explosion, why didn't anyone else see it? I can see Angel Island having the best view being airborne and all but, why no one else?" Sonic asked.

"Because of a barrier system. From what I can tell, until recently, this entire base was shielded under a massive barrier. It could have contained the blast and minimized its impact," Tails responded.

"Barrier system? How'd you make that out? Most of the computers were fried over where I was, and they couldn't have been better where you were."

"Same here," interjected Shade. "I think I got here before you did, and I haven't found any working ones either." "Same here," added CA.

"Because of all the emitters lying around, like for instance the one you are standing on."

At this Sonic, for it was he who Tails had been addressing, quickly sidestepped and looked down at his feet, "How about that?" he said with some surprise. For indeed, he had been standing on a long metal pole that looked more like it should be up in the air than on the ground. "But, do you have any clue as to what could cause such an explosion?"

"I do," said the fox, now looking like he had a lump the size of Alaska in his throat. "I discovered the cause from one semi-intact computer. This was caused by the destruction of a chaos emerald."

**Well how about that? Thank you for reading RR please and give me some feedback, most importantly, if I have another chapter this long should I split it up into two parts?**


End file.
